


Just a taste

by bug_wish89



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Suit Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_wish89/pseuds/bug_wish89
Summary: Arthur's finally had enough of Eames' unprofessional flirting and gets ready to yell at him about it. When Eames pushes the topic he doesn't expect what happens next, but damn, is he not complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

During a job when Eames won't stop flirting at him Arthur gets angry and drags Eames to the bathroom of the warehouse they're using, ready to scold him for being unprofessional. Eames is so tired of not getting a positive reaction out of flirting with the point man that he ups the stakes and crowds in close to him, "come on, Arthur. I'd give you an open invitation to do whatever you wanted. Say the words and I'll get down on my knees right now and suck you off" Arthur turns his face away, ears going pink. Eames whispers seductively in his ear "Arthurrr. Please. Come on, let me suck your cock." 

There's a moment where Arthur goes tense and Eames readies himself for a broken arm. Then Arthur reaches up and lightly presses down on the forger's shoulders. Eames is stunned but kneels under those hands. He checks he's awake because Eames has never truly expected this to happen outside of a dream before and he's not going to give the pointman a reason to change his mind if he's really going to let him, FINALLY going to let him. When he's on his knees, Arthur pulls Eames' face against the bulge in his pants and Eames instantly starts mouthing and rubbing his face shamelessly against that heat. The forger can smell the other's arousal and it's enough to make his mouth water and he starts letting out tiny moans. 

Arthur's hand leaves momentarily before his belt clinks and he's leaning back enough to pull the pants down to expose his erection. It immediately disappears under Eames mouth as he sucks it inside. Arthur makes a gasping moaning sound and then he's pulling Eames head back for him to look up and growls "Don't you dare close your eyes." Eames is helpless against this new behavior of Arthur's, and decides to stop thinking about it, surrendering to the now and what Arthur wants him to do because Eames wants to do it all. He's wanted just a taste for so long. Eames leans forward to suck and lick obscenely at the base of Arthur's beautiful pale cock and works his way upwards. 

His hands move for Arthur's hips but they get smacked away with a stern **no** , Eames groans but wraps them around the pointman's calves instead. He's mouthing wetly at the head of Arthur's cock while watching Arthur's flushed and panting face. The pointman's gaze is unblinking and greedy, switching back and forth from Eames' eyes to his mouth. Eames' entire body feels hot and he's struck completely dumb by the amount of want on Arthur's face, so focused and rough. He can feel Arthur trembling but he knows its not nerves. Arthur's one of the only men in the world he wouldn't stand a chance against in a fight and he realizes Arthur's shaking with passion. For _him_. 

Arthur's brows furrow in confusion then concern and Eames realizes he's stopped moving, mouth open on the head of the pointman's dick. A hand pulls at his hair but he pulls against it, closer to the skin in front of him and growls. Arthur's eyes widen a little but fall half closed again in a lidded stare and the hand twists his hair a little more but doesn't pull again. Arthur's voice is deeper but steady when he says "Suck my cock, Mr. Eames." Eames groans then shifts and swallows half of said cock in and sucks hard. He holds it in his mouth and rubs his tongue everywhere, suckling the firm flesh. Eames watches as words start spilling out of the other man like he can't hold them in, body held stiff and hands falling away, just letting Eames suck. "Fuck Eames. Your mouth's so hot and soft, so fucking soft. Don't stop. God! Don't stop." Swallowing against the sudden influx of saliva, Eames moans at the delicious taste of clean skin, precome and _Arthur_. 

The hands come back up to his hair and twist, pulling like they can't help it, and he looks up from observing all the new and gorgeous skin to his sweet Arthur's face. Arthur is staring at where they're joined with awe and so much lust, parted lips red and shiny. So Eames takes Arthur in further and bobs his head, leisurely and greedy, hard sucks down and silky slide of tongue on the way up, moaning into it, eyelids heavy and pupils blown wide. Arthur moans loudly but doesn't stop watching and Eames feels a hand slip down to rest warmly under his shirt collar. "Unh, yeah suck me Eames, feels so good. You like it don't you, like my cock between those slutty lips of yours, you like how it tastes? Fuck, hearing you say please to suck me off, fuck, I had to know. Had to see. Thought you'd talk too much and push it to happen your way but you didn't. You're so good. Mm fuck, so good, taking what I give you and loving it." It sends a jolt straight to the forger's cock, rock hard and neglected. 

He didn't intend to touch himself when he propositioned Arthur, just a one sided exchange of pleasure which Eames was more than happy to give. But Arthur looks and sounds so fucking good, hot and filling up his mouth, shaking and pulling at his hair and shoulder. And the things he's saying. Eames is finally hearing what the point man is really thinking and fuck its good. Eames doesn't let people top him very often but this is Arthur, dangerous, competent and drives Eames crazy for all the right reasons Arthur. If the point man wants to order him around for his own sexual pleasure Eames certainly isn't going to object, he'll take anything the gorgeous man will give him. 

Eames has come to terms with how much and how long he's wanted Arthur and it hasn't lessened over time. He's accepted that it might not be entirely healthy but he feels that old worry slipping away in the face of Arthur's mounting pleasure. Seeing the point man like this, grip firm but shaking and dark eyes staring, slack mouth spilling filth wanton and free, giving his pleasure to Eames entirely. Arthur, still in complete control of the situation even in his intimacy and _that's_ what drives Eames the hottest, his whole body is alight with his need and if he doesn't get some relief soon he just might have to disconnect from that part of himself entirely because he can't stop. Arthur wants him like this and Eames will give it to him even if he ends up fainting and suffocating on Arthur's prick. 

Arthur must read some of this in his expression because Eames feels the pointman shift a foot between Eames' knees and the forger scoots forward, trousers dragging on the dirty floor as he presses his ache into the tailored leg. Eames refocuses and starts sliding up and down Arthur's entire length. Saliva covers his chin and Eames' lips drag sloppily as Arthur goes on, "Spent days thinking about fucking your face, your lips, Jesus, your lips, wrap them around my cock and shut you up for hours. God, you drive me crazy Eames. You're so fucking brilliant, fucking gifted and you hide it under a thug veneer. Have to remind myself sometimes" Arthur stops on a gasp while Eames wetly caresses his swollen lips and tongue against just the head. "Remind myself not to shoot you when you're being so fucking annoying and sexy. Pushing all my buttons until I don't know whether to fight it or pin you down and sit on your smirking face." 

Eames can feel that he's making a mess where he's rubbing against Arthur's flawless pants, he's letting out short little groans as he moves on Arthur's cock, his mouth tingling, swollen and wet, rubbing it on and around Arthur's length without any form or sense. Arthur doesn't seem to mind, in fact, seeing Eames sloppy and desperate seems to be spurring the pointman on and Eames feels thankful that reacting naturally to the other man seems to be working for him. "Fuck Eames, you look like a needy slut making a mess with that greedy mouth of yours, its so good. Oh yes, don't stop." Eames focuses on sliding Arthur's prick into his throat as deep as he can then pulling back and taking it in again before he's even had a chance for a proper breath. 

Arthur's moaning gets loud enough that someone must hear them but Eames doesn't care, he's not going to stop. "Fuck Eames keep going, just like that, fuck that's so perfect. You want my come in your mouth don't you, you greedy slut, want to swallow me down? Fuck Eames, take it, fuck, make me come!" That does it for Eames as he comes in his pants, humping Arthur's leg and sucking his cock deep enough to muffle his sounds. Arthur moans when he feels the forger's cock pulsing against his leg and when Eames takes him deep into his throat Arthur's hands hold him there as his head falls back and he shouts while coming directly down the forger's throat. After a moment Arthur pulls out and pushes Eames gently back, putting himself away and zipping up, face red as he runs a hand over his messy hair to fix it. 

Eames is catching his breath, staring at the pointman's beautiful shoes, unsure what's going to happen now, if this is ever going to happen again. Arthur straightens up and stands still for a beat before Eames feels a hand cup his chin and lift until he meets the other's eyes. Arthur bends and Eames leans to meet him but he doesn't get the kiss he's hoping for, instead Arthur's tongue flutters briefly into his mouth and back out, swiping lightly at his swollen lips. It's barely a kiss but it still draws him back into the pleasant headspace of a few moments before when he knew how much Arthur wanted him. Then the point man straightens up again and doesn't look back when he leaves the room.  
The job continues and Arthur pretends nothing happened but Eames remembers the things the point man let slip in his intimacy. Eames can be patient and besides, it's not all bad. He has memories to keep him very warm at night and his continued harrassing of Arthur feels lighter, like he doesn't need to work to get Arthur's attention anymore, he knows he has it.


	2. At his mercy isn't such a bad place to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next job they work together requires them to get their hands dirty in real life. Their mark has goons stationed throughout the hotel and when Arthur and Eames take them out, Eames can't help but be turned on by Arthur's efficiency, too bad Arthur's not about to make it easy on Eames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the hold that Arthur pins Eames into  
> [](http://img4.imagetitan.com/img4/small/20/20_2ibmb5x.png)  
> 

The next job they work together brings them to a hotel where they have to take care of the mark's security stationed throughout the building, it's more wet work than they usually deal with outside of a dream but the pay makes it worth it. Eames is Arthur's backup. Arthur goes in first and shoots three targets in the main room then he and Eames face each other and shoot another hidden goon down behind each other. Arthur drags the bodies into the room's bathtub and puts the spray of cold water on them. 

When Eames is finished with checking the room he blocks Arthur's path, smirk on his face. Arthur just raises one beautiful eyebrow at him and tries to push the forger out of the way, but Eames doesn't want to be moved. They wrestle and Arthur pins Eames in a complicated hold. Arthur's gloved hand is on Eames lower back. After a loaded silence, "I want to touch you" comes Arthur's whisper in the quiet room. Eames shivers and pushes his hips up as much as he can to show his willingness, "Then touch me, darling" Eames shifts, his ankle is trapped under Arthur's groin. "Can I get more comfortable first though?" Arthur's only response is to rub his hardening cock against Eames ridiculous shoe and switch his grip on Eames arms, freeing his right/dominant hand. 

Untucking a bit of shirt, Arthur's gloved hand reaches under and slides slow but firm strokes over Eames' tanned back. The leather of his glove groans as Arthur runs his hand down over the other's hip to his ass, giving it a proprietary squeeze. Arthur releases the hold and stands up slowly, stepping back, a questioning noise coming from the forger as he's suddenly released. "Turn over." Comes Arthur's deep voice. Eames does, confused but willing to run with it if it gets the point man's hands back on him. Arthur comes to stand with a foot on either side of the forger's thighs and slowly crouches down over him, knees parted and in the air. "Arthur-" "Quiet" It's said calmly but Eames can feel heat pool between his legs at the authority in the pointman's voice. He's not the type of man to just lay there and let the other person do what they please but he doesn't feel the need to fight it like he usually does. 

Arthur's looking at him so intently, sure he's looking at his body which Eames would normally consider a good thing but Arthur's never looked at him like this before. He looks like an entire job is set out before him and his incredible mind already has a dozen back up plans and just as many secret passageways or traps. Arthur's mind sets brutal booby traps for those unsuspecting groups of rampaging projections that try to corner them sometimes only to be blown into the air or fall into a pit of short crippling spikes and Eames gets to see that smug smile that tilts the pointman's eyes a little cruelly at the edges. 

This thought raises a slight alarm but it's gone when Arthur breaks the stare-off and reaches for Eames' belt and if Eames didn't have a thing for leather gloves before he definitely does now. His complete attention is focused as those competent leather-clad hands undoing the buckle before tugging the forger's shirt out of his waistband and roughly shoving it up passed his nipples, popping a few buttons free. The forger watches as a heat he's never seen fills the point man's eyes before Arthur lets go of the shirt and runs his gloved hand down his tattooed chest and over his side. Eames shudders and his hips arch up enough to brush against the pointman's crotch, legs still spread wide above him. "I have to admit darling, when I said you had an open invitation to do what you wanted, this isn't what I was expecting." "Do you want me to stop?" Arthur asks calmly while pulling his hands away. Eames' hand shoots out and catches the pointman's wrist. "Not at all." "This is what I want." Arthur says seriously and Eames can't say no to him. The forger has enjoyed every single way that Arthur has touched him and other than some minor disappointment that he won't get to bend Arthur over and fuck him on every possible surface he can, and the frustration from the prolonged teasing the pointman seems so fond of, he has everything he wanted. So he swallows and lays back down slowly, releasing the wrist he's still gripping. "Okay" he whispers and nods slightly then lays still. 

Arthur approves if the sudden widening of his pupils says anything. Without anything further Arthur finishes unfastening Eames trousers and pulls everything down to his knees. He undoes his own next and pulls the pants off one long leg, sliding onto the forger's lap and brushing their cocks against each other. They both moan and Arthur leans down, rubbing their erections together, biting and tongueing at Eames earlobe. "So good for me, Eames. You've been so patient. You want to touch me so bad, don't you?" The forger's fists are clenched and it's taking everything not to push up and seek his own pleasure. But he can be good, if he gives Arthur what he wants then the pointman might want to do it again and Eames would like that very much, again and again and again. 

One of Arthur's hands stop running over him and he only really notices when he hears Arthur's gasp and something solid clunks to the floor. Eames starts to look but is held down as Arthur sits up. Eames groans and rolls his hips, the other's body lifting up with it. "Pay attention, Mr. Eames" Arthur scolds, when he has Eames' eyes on him again Arthur continues. "If I'm going to let you have me, you can't sleep around. If that's going to be a problem you should tell me now or I'll make you regret it later." Eames doesn't like how serious that ended but he's more preoccupied with the first part. "Would I get to have you often?" The corner of Arthur's mouth tilts up contemplatively. "Quite frequently when we're in the same area. We can discuss long distance arrangements later but I'm willing to negotiate, as long as they're one night stands only. I don't like to share what's mine." Eames skin is flushed with his need and feels like it will burn him right out but he manages to say "Yes! Yes, Arthur happily just please don't make me wait any longer." 

Arthur's stare is hard and he doesn't look away as he lifts his hand and bites the fingertips of his glove to slide it off his fingers one at a time. His other gloved hand wraps around the both of their pricks and gives a few slow, rough pulls. Eames moans and it hitches louder when Arthur's bare fingers slide into his mouth. Eames licks and sucks at them hungrily as they slide over his lips while he watches Arthur watch him. "Fuck Eames, your mouth. Couldn't stop thinking about it." Eames bites a fingertip gently and soothes it with a swirl of his tongue. "Been planning this all week." Eames opens his eyes when the fingers leave his mouth and disappear between Arthur's shirt covered thighs. 

He waits for them to press into him but when Arthur moans and his gloved hand stops stroking, Eames' eyes goes wide and a moan rumbles through his entire body, his arms shaking with the need to touch, to _take_. Arthur's answering moan is obscene "Jesus, look at you. I didn't expect you to behave so well for me. I was expecting to be dissapointed, honestly." Eames looks up from Arthur's hands, the pointman's face flushed and eyes glazed. "I would've only let you have me the once." Arthur's hands move to Eames' shoulder and behind himself, grasping the forger's cock and lining it up. "Arthurrrrr" he breathes out before the smaller man sinks down slowly, taking the other in entirely. Eames' legs and chest lift halfway and his fists press hard against the sides of the other's thighs, he's shaking and his eyes are clenched shut. 

Arthur's breathing is just as heavy and his hands go to the other's shoulders. "It's okay. It's okay, Eames. You can fuck me now." No sooner are the words out then the forger snarls and in a blink his hands are clutching hard at the other's hips, he leans back taking the other man with him and starts thrusting up into the other in a brutal, fast pace. Arthur catches himself with his hands on either side of the forger's head, moans a higher pitch that drives Eames feral, hips pistoning upwards. Shoving up Arthur's shirt, hands rough and sliding greedily over Arthur's skin as the forger bites at the other's chest. 

The sound of their hips snapping together fills the air along with deep grunts from the lower and near wails from the upper. "Don't stop! Yeah, like that! Aah! Fuck! Give it to me, Eames! Ah! Oh god, yes!" Arthur's hands grab the other's hair harshly and force Eames to meet his eyes, the pointman spits through clenched teeth "Fucking come in me, Eames!" The forger shouts and closes his eyes as his orgasm feels like it's pulled right out of him, his hips losing rhythm when he feels the other clenching right before Arthur screams. Eames bites the flesh in front of him, muffling his desperate shout. Everything is wet and hot between them as they clutch each other tightly, leaving bruises. 

Arthur has his face pressed tight against Eames' neck, both panting harshly while Eames rests his forehead where he undoubtedly left teeth marks on Arthur's chest and holds the other in his lap. Eames leg kept brushing up against something on the floor and when he hazily picks it up he sees that its a silver butt plug with a dark blue gem on the base. His sudden laugh startles Arthur but when he sees what Eames is holding his cheeks flush even redder. But Eames clears his throat and smiles widely at him, eyes twinkling deviously "Remind me why I ever thought your efficiency made you no fun, darling?" It surprises a laugh out of Arthur that Eames wants to hear again and again but it also causes him to slip free of the other only for Eames to quickly slide the plug inside instead. Arthur gasps at the cold metal but doesn't move to stop him. 

Eames rubs his hand over the other's ass cheeks, hidden from view by Arthur's shirt and says "There, no mess to worry about." "Except the one on you" Arthur says gesturing to the pointman's spend on the other's chest and stomach. "But that's mine." Eames' eyebrows furrow and even though his lips pout a little he looks completely serious. Eames sees the other's lips twist up as they seperate from each other and Arthur offers the forger a hand up. Eames takes it and Arthur holds on for a moment longer "I'll put it back on later" Arthur says and smirks as Eames makes a face that would be perfect if he were spitting his drink out in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for power bottom Arthur.


End file.
